leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Margo
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Margo |jname=ラルゴ |tmname=Largo |slogan=no |image=Margo.png |size=120px |caption=Margo |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Purple |hair=Pink |hometown=Fula City |region=Unknown |relatives=Mayor Oliver (father) |anime=yes |epnum=M21 |epname=The Power of Us |enva=Erica Schroeder |java=Mana Ashida }} Margo (Japanese: ラルゴ Largo) is one of the main characters of The Power of Us. She is the daughter of Mayor Oliver. History Prior to the events of The Power of Us, Margo was out one day playing with her friends and . Just then, a rock slipped from a ledge and was about to crush her when a appeared and saved her. Unfortunately, Zeraora was left severely injured from the incident. Over time, the pair formed a close friendship, though Margo was forced to keep her friend a secret from the rest of Fula City because of the dark history that surrounded Zeraora. One morning, Margo was running up to the mountains to provide Zeraora with Moomoo Milk and some Oran Berries when she bumped into a lemonade stand run by Townes, Hoyt, and Miles. They became angry at her for knocking over their display and threw a lemon at her, only for it to be caught by , who was passing by. Ash forced the boys to leave after defeating their with his . Margo thanked him and resumed her journey up to the mountains. The next day, Margo overheard Callahan boasting of reports of a rare Pokémon and feared that he was referring to Zeraora; in reality, he was continuing the lie he was telling Risa, who wanted to a Pokémon for her brother . Having stolen the eternal flame in an attempt to end the Wind Festival, Margo went up to where Zeraora was and encountered two Pokémon hunters. She told them a rare Pokémon could be found elsewhere, but as the hunters prepared to leave, Teddiursa and Ditto caught their attention. Margo watched on as Zeraora proceeded to the hunters. They were saved by the arrival of Ash and his friends, who had followed her footprints. Despite a previously heated dinner table conversation, her father, Mayor Oliver, went on to confess that Zeraora's disappearance was a lie after coming face-to-face with it. Margo also apologized for taking the eternal flame and explained her motives. Margo stayed with Ash and Risa during the leak and resulting fire to help treat the injured wild Pokémon. After Zeraora rushed to the stadium, Margo and Ash followed it there. Ash went on to confront Zeraora, but it was Margo's advice that calmed Zeraora's hostility towards humans. After the air was cleared and the blaze put out, a piece of the stadium nearly hit Margo, but Zeraora once again rescued her from harm. Zeraora collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and Margo offered it comfort. She later attended the Wind Festival's closing ceremonies and was thrilled to here her father clarify to the citizens of Fula City that Zeraora did indeed exist and that they will live in peace with it. Character Margo is shown to care for Pokémon and is good friends with them. This is especially evident in her relationship with Zeraora, where she blamed herself for its injuries and helped it heal. Her determination to protect Zeraora is also evident from when she stole the sacred light in an attempt to stop people from visiting the mountain. Pokémon Befriended is one of the Pokémon that Margo befriended. It and a were targeted by Pokémon hunters looking for , but they were saved by Zeraora, , and his friends. None of Teddiursa's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon that Margo befriended. It and a were targeted by Pokémon hunters looking for , but they were saved by Zeraora, , and his friends. None of Ditto's moves are known.}} is one of the Pokémon that Margo befriended.}} In the manga ]] In Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story Margo is a main character in ''Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us: Zeraora's Story. In this manga, Margo and , with the help of Dr. Sanzashi's virtual reality technology, are able to travel to a simulation of Fula City's past. There, they witness the birth of and how it protected wild Pokémon from Pokémon hunters. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=芦田愛菜 Mana Ashida |en=Erica Schroeder |da=Natascha Jessen |es_eu=Tania Ugía |th=ภรภัสสรณ์ ชัยอนันต์นิธิ Pornphatsorn Chaianannithi |vi=Huyền Chi }} Trivia * Margo is referred to as Rarugo on the Pokémon official site for Asia. Names de:Margo es:Margo/Marga it:Margot ja:ラルゴ zh:拉茹果